A Hundred Nights with Her
by Alacquiene
Summary: Their past, present, future, and everything in between. Ten thousand words, one hundred moments, one... TerraAqua / VentusAqua / ZackAqua / VanitasAqua / WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge
1. Beginning : Dream

Set in the Land of Departure...

The themes for this collection of mini-one-shots are from  
**WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge  
**_100 Words in 10 Minutes for each of 100 Themes _

By the way, may I recommend that you read _WishingDreamer5's_ take on this challenge, too?  
That is, if you haven't read it yet. Which is unlikely, because it's awesome!  
It's entitled **100 Hopes and Wishes**.

Anyway, I will be posting two themes per chapter, every day, to the best of my abilities.  
That way, you will not have to wait so long.  
So smile, please, and enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title** [DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

I…  
**Beginning**

"It would mean a lot to Terra if you trained with us," Aqua murmured, handing Ventus a toy sword she had fashioned out of wood. "He worries about you, you know."

Ventus was unresponsive, looking at her gift blankly.

"He was so excited to meet you, that first day," she continued. "I think he needs another friend; someone who can do the things that I can't. I was hoping that could be you, Ven."

He stared at her, a flicker of emotion in his eyes for one second.

"Sorry, I mean…Ventus," she hastily corrected.

He blinked at her. "No…Ven…sounds good…"

* * *

**A/N** Well, I had no idea how else to begin...

* * *

II…  
**Dream**

She could hear chirping birds flying overhead. But she did not look up. A more interesting sight in the form of Terra, training shirtless in the midday sun, was in front of her.

Aqua blushed shyly as she watched him. But she could tell by his expression that he liked the fact that she was staring. Suddenly, though, he stopped to look at her, saying, "Aqua, you are such a hopeless sleepyhead."

And she woke up.

There was no sun, only darkness. There were no birds, only shadows. And there was definitely no Terra; just an emptiness in her heart.

* * *

**A/N ** Ouch? The next two will be a little more light-hearted, I promise.  
Now I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask... Do you think you could send me a Review?

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. Wave : Reflection

Set in Olympus Coliseum and the Land of Departure.

This is Rated T, by the way, for some later chapters.

And about the title...  
Obviously, not all of these happen at night. Hahaha!  
And Aqua, though always involved, will not always be an active participant.

I just thought it would be fitting, because of the stargazing bit.  
And because of this heartbreaking line:  
_"That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars."_

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title** [DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

III…  
**Wave**

Aqua was not a fan of tournaments. But entering the Games meant she might get to see Terra so…

She whacked yet another Unversed into oblivion.

The crowd cheered, and one audience member whooped louder than the others. Aqua paused a moment to look at him. He was the only one standing so she saw him immediately; his spiky black hair and typical armor would not have stood out otherwise.

"All together now!" yelled the enthusiastic spectator, and he initiated a wave among the audience.

Aqua blushed and smiled with embarrassment. Looks like she just got a rather hardcore fan.

* * *

**A/N **I know the theme was probably talking about wave as in, you know, _ocean wave_... But I...  
Actually I have no excuse. Sorry...

* * *

IV…  
**Reflection**

Aqua studied her reflection in the still pond. Her hair looked awkward; she made a mistake the last time she cut it. Her cheeks looked a bit sunken, probably because she'd been feeling unwell lately. Her eyes were surrounded by faint, dark circles from lack of sleep. And her skin looked about a shade or two paler.

Sighing, she couldn't help but think that she really was looking uglier by the day.

Suddenly a rock fell through her reflection, breaking her thoughts. She looked up to see Ven smiling. "Your reflection won't tell you you're pretty, Aqua, but I will."

* * *

**A/N **Because a lot of girls (and guys) can be so hard on themselves... You could all use a Ventus.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. Pure : Alone

Set in the Land of Departure and... Well, any world of your choice.

I forgot to mention this. And it is important.  
**If there is any theme you want a longer one shot of, please let me know.**  
Thank you, and enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title** [DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

V…  
**Pure**

Aqua trembled in fury, resisting the urge to summon her Keyblade and pummel Terra with it. The brunette was clearly amused. Now that she was angry, he had the opportunity to test his latest joke.

"Try not to be so angry around me, Aqua," he said, adding a sultry tone to his voice.

She noticed. "What?"

"Well, you're practically burning with rage, and you know what happens to a heated rock."

It took about two seconds, but then her face suddenly turned a brilliant shade of red. Terra laughed. Guess her mind was not really as pure as it seemed.

* * *

**A/N **Based off a conversation I had with a guy when I was in first year college.  
Which I had actually forgotten about, but suddenly remembered the moment I read the prompt _Pure_.

* * *

VI...  
**Alone**

Aqua kept getting this feeling that she was being followed; someone was stalking her. But every time she turned around, there would be no one there. Was she just being paranoid? She shook her head. She could not afford to go insane now; her Master and her friends needed her.

A short distance away, hidden in the shadows, Vanitas smirked. Aqua might have an uncanny ability to sense darkness, but there was a way around it. If he kept his more hostile emotions in check, she would remain unaware of his presence.

As far as she knows, she's all alone.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	4. Spread Your Wings : Paint

Set in the Land of Departure.

I have written way too much about Kingdom Hearts, too fast.  
I think about my stories all the time. Seriously. And it just got out of hand, I think...

Today, I was doing my chores.  
My dog was bugging me, dumping his ball repeatedly at my feet because he wants to play.  
I shouted, **"Ven! Stop it!"**  
My dog is not named Ven. Or Ventus. Or anything with Ven in it at all!  
*hangs head in shame*

Maybe it's a sign to stop?  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title **[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

VII…  
**Spread Your Wings**

Terra was not surprised when Ven learned to hover, glide, and eventually fly. His element was wind, after all. Of course flight would be among his fighting styles.

But when Aqua learned to do it, too…

"It's easier than it looks, Terra," Aqua said.

"I doubt that," he muttered moodily.

"Really, just have some faith. Spread your wings, and the sky will do the work for you."

And at her words, a painful realization dawned on him. That must be why Aqua could fly. Her heart of light gave her _wings_; something his own heart could never hope to provide.

* * *

VIII…  
**Paint**

"This was not what I intended when I asked you to repaint the lounge!" Master Eraqus reprimanded two paint-drenched boys who stood before him with their heads bowed.

Aqua walked by and asked curiously, "Is everything alright?"

Master Eraqus gestured for her to look inside the room. She took a peek. Paint of every imaginable color was splattered on every surface; ceiling, windows, furniture... Nothing was spared.

But one wall caught her eye, because painted on it was…

_Aqua loves Ventus.  
_Below that; _less than Terra._

She smiled, turning back to her Master. "I kind of like it this way."

* * *

**A/N **I have a nagging feeling that this particular one is kind of...vague...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	5. Almost : Shine

Set in a world of your choice and...well, anywhere, really.

It's a sign to rename my dog. Hahaha!  
I never thought of it that way. Not like I can, though.  
_But thank you, _Axrat, _for making me laugh._

**Important Note!**  
Every now and then, there will be mini-one-shots where I will not specify a character.  
Such moments will be few, though.  
_Almost _is one of them. Feel free to imagine whoever you want with Aqua.  
Although, considering the context, there are limitations. Hahaha!  
And, while writing, I did have a character in mind, which means you'll probably imagine the same character that I did.  
Still, would be nice to know who you thought of.

Enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title **[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

IX…  
**Almost**

He rushed in, catching her blows and striking her repeatedly, until she faltered enough for him to bring her down. And so, he lay on top of her fallen form, his blade at her neck.

"You almost won," he said, panting.

Aqua breathed heavily, then smiled at him. And with her lips slightly puckered, she brought her face closer to his, her eyes closing slowly.

Shock at her actions caused him to slacken and before he knew it, she had flipped him over. Now, she lay on top of him, her Keyblade pressed against his throat.

"Almost?" she purred, smirking.

* * *

**A/N **So yeah... Like I said, could be whoever you want. Except, maybe, Vanitas.  
But in some off-canon reality, it could be Vanitas, too, I suppose.

* * *

X…  
**Shine**

The day that Ven's eyes finally shone with life was a day of intense emotional turmoil for Aqua. She looks back on it not knowing if she should smile or cry. Was she supposed to consider it a moment of triumph or of loss; a cherished memory, or a haunted one?

Maybe both…

It was on that day that Ven became the boy he is now; friendly, high-spirited.

But it was also on that day that Ven decided he did not need her anymore. That day, Ven chose his friendship with Terra over the love he could have from Aqua.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	6. Blood : Pieces

Set in the Land of Departure.

_Pieces _is another mini-one-shot with an unspecified character.  
But it's either Terra or Ventus, because of the setting.  
I guess by that logic you could imagine Master Eraqus, too, but I don't see why you would want to. Hahaha!

Anyway, enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title **[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XI…  
**Blood**

"Terra…" Aqua began but he shushed her.

"Wait right there! Just stay still; I'll be right back!" Terra yelled, dashing out of the room.

Aqua stood dumbfounded as what she meant to say was lost in the flood of his words. So she just waited until he returned with a small bandage in hand.

"There," he said, wrapping it around the pinprick on her finger.

Aqua smiled. She had never seen anyone panic so much at the sight of a single drop of blood. "Thanks," she mumbled, not having the heart to tell him that he was really just overreacting.

* * *

**A/N **I exceeded the time limit on this one. But only by a minute or so (it was hard to squish it down to 100 words).  
See, my first idea for this prompt involved Vanitas, but I decided to change it.  
The image of Aqua bleeding profusely did not sit well with me...

* * *

XII…  
**Pieces**

He had no idea why Aqua asked him to write his fears down. But it annoyed him as he listed one insecurity after another. Then, having finished, he met her at the Summit.

"Done?" she queried.

He nodded and she asked for the list. He hesitated. "Are you going to read it?"

"No," she replied, and he gave in.

To his surprise, she tore it up into a thousand pieces and tossed them into the wind and the night sky. "Now, nothing is holding you back."

And strangely enough, as she smiled at him, he realized she spoke the truth.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	7. Lucky : Haunted

Set in Olympus Coliseum and the Land of Departure.

Enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title **[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XIII…  
**Lucky**

"You have the worst luck, Zack," Herc said with a sympathetic yet amused grin. "You get picked on by Hades. You miss out on getting a trainer just because you were a couple of seconds behind. And on your second try at the Games, you get beaten out by a girl who came out of nowhere!"

Zack laughed, unfazed at all. "It's really all in how you look at it, Herc."

"Yeah? How do you look at it?"

"Well," Zack said, with a grin, "I met Aqua. And, if you ask me, that was a major stroke of good luck."

* * *

**A/N **I wish I could make Zack converse with someone other than Hercules...  
But who else is there? Phil?

* * *

XIV…  
**Haunted**

Those first few weeks were the hardest. He felt broken, but the pieces were nowhere to be found. Feelings haunted him without reason, like hearing sounds without seeing a source. There was always this numb kind of pain in his chest and a hollow kind of ringing in his head.

The only thing that made those days bearable was Aqua. It was as if she could see through the shadow in his eyes. Even if all he did was sit there, indifferent and lethargic, she seemed to know he was in pain. And in her arms, nothing could haunt him.

* * *

**A/N **If I could draw, I would have a sketchpad full of Ventus and Aqua hugging.  
There is just something adorable about that image. In my head, anyway. Hahaha!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~  
_

* * *

** IMPORTANT NOTE  
**This would be the first time I'm slipping an Author's Note (an extremely long one at that) at the End...

**It has come to my attention that no one understands _Pure _(the fifth theme)**.  
No surprise there. Hahaha! If I weren't the one who wrote it, I wouldn't get it either.  
**If you did get it, then you can skip this note.**

As reluctant as I am about explaining this, it has to be done.

So, if you heat up a rock, it grows hot (of course), it expands, and I think it eventually explodes, too.

I mentioned that what I wrote for _Pure i_s based off a conversation I once had with a guy.  
That guy had a rather _perverted_ mind. Prior to that conversation, he had informed me that his name, which I can no longer remember (we weren't close), meant _earth _(like Terra) or some other geological feature.  
So, once, while I was angry with him, he decided to cut me off by telling me that bit about heated rocks.

I didn't get it.  
Until he said that _he was the rock_ and _I was heating him up_.

If you look at that in a perverted sense... Well... I hope that clears things up.  
Oh, gosh, the impurity of my mind and the stupidity of that conversation.  
I don't even know why he told me such a stupid thing in the first place...  
It's not like we were close friends or anything. We just had one class together.

Sorry. Story of my Life.  
This Author's Note is longer than the actual Chapter Content! I am so sorry...

Anyway, I really, really, really wanted to write something else for _Pure.  
_But the time limit was up, and so there. Rules! If only I didn't have to follow them...


	8. Figure of Speech : Laugh

Set in the Land of Departure and Nowhere in Particular.

No Reviews for the previous chapter.  
Hmm... I wonder why...  
I thought I did okay. Oh well.

Enjoy!

**[DISCLAIMER] **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or that Quote below the Title **[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XV...  
**Figure of Speech**

"Aqua, a word?" Master Eraqus said, calling Aqua away from watching Terra and Ventus sparring.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"I am curious; why do you cheer for Ventus when you obviously want Terra to win?"

She blushed a little. "It… It doesn't matter to me who wins…"

Master Eraqus paused thoughtfully. "Well, from here it seems as if you are trying to make Terra jealous."

Her blush deepened and Master Eraqus smiled knowingly. "For one so full of light, you have quite a devious mind."

Embarrassed beyond belief, Aqua resumed watching her friends. This time, she was cheering for Terra.

* * *

**A/N **I had a very difficult time with this one. I had no idea how to insert _figure of speech _into it.  
So... I just ended up using Irony.

* * *

XVI…  
**Laugh**

Laughter used to be such a beautiful sound to her. It meant happiness and amusement; it turned an ordinary moment into a memory to be cherished.

That changed, though, when she met the masked boy that Ventus had mentioned. His laughter was full of malice and darkness. It ripped through her soul; each peal of it felt like a knife slicing through to her core.

It was, by far, the most disturbing sound she had ever heard. And even when he was gone, she could still hear echoes of his laughter, as if he was still lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	9. Fear : Tainted

Set in the Land of Departure.

Thanks to all those who added this story to their Favorites and Alerts!  
I'm beyond happy that you like what I've written, and that you look forward to more!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XVII…  
**Fear**

Ven had been trying to figure out Aqua's fears. It was definitely not the dark, or clowns, or spiders. Ven was sure of that last one; he tried it. That, and a lot of other options…

So he started leaping along the rocks bordering the Summit. It helped him think. He stretched his arms out for balance, swaying against the wind. He was really doing quite well until someone pulled him forcefully away from the edge.

"Ven! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Don't scare me like that!"

And because she really looked so scared, Ven laughed.

* * *

XVIII…  
**Tainted**

"That cannot be true…" Aqua murmured. She could not believe that Terra, her best friend, supposedly had a tainted heart.

Master Eraqus sighed. "Now you understand my second reason for choosing you as an apprentice."

Aqua looked her Master in the eye, her expression guarded. "If I may ask, why tell me this only now?"

"Because only now did I come to understand your feelings for him."

Aqua blushed. "I…"

Eraqus smiled sadly. "There is no need to explain. Love is beyond our control. If anyone is at fault, it would be me. If only I had protected you sooner."

* * *

**A/N **It was hard to come up with anything for these two themes...  
But I did my best, and I hope you liked them!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	10. Angel : Power

Set in the Land of Departure and a Dark Corridor, sort of.

Have I thanked my reviewers yet?  
I feel like I've forgotten. Hahaha!  
What's wrong with me, really?  
So thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XIX…  
**Angel**

"Aqua! Your conscience has arrived!" Ventus announced, barging into her room dressed like an angel. She sat up and stared at him. He really went all out; dressed entirely in white, with a halo and wings to match.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?" Aqua said, giggling a little.

Terra, too, walked into her room. "I'm… The little red guy, whatever he's called…" he said glumly.

And at the sight of Terra, specifically that single red horn in the middle of his forehead, Aqua burst out laughing. She had truly never been happier to win a bet.

* * *

XX…  
**Power**

_"Guess again!" _her words echoed in his head.

He laughed as he traversed the corridor of darkness, having just left Aqua in Radiant Garden. She had proven him wrong, and it was irritating and yet pleasing as well.

At first, he was apathetic to her. She was just a girl; soft, helpless, weak. But she was clearly stronger than he thought. And if there was anything he could respect, it was power. And she had lots of it. Not to mention it was wrapped in an oh-so-delicious body just waiting to be ravaged.

"There's always next time…" he whispered, smirking.

* * *

**A/N **_Power _has got to be one of my favorites so far. It was so easy to write.  
I can't tell if the results are good... I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	11. Close : Nobody

Set in the Land of Departure.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed the previous chapter!  
Means a lot to me, truly.

Anyway, for this chapter, choose whoever you want for _Close.  
_And, as always, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XXI…  
**Close**

He scooted a bit closer to Aqua as they stargazed on the Summit. She didn't mind. Either that or she didn't notice. She was gazing skyward, the stars in her eyes.

He suppressed a sigh and looked away, knowing she would definitely notice if he stared too long. And then she would ask, and he never knows how to explain himself.

What could he tell her? That he wanted to be closer? That even though only an inch of air separated them, it was nowhere near close enough? Because, honestly, he wanted to hold her. He wanted her _that _close.

* * *

XXII…  
**Nobody**

"You okay?" Terra asked Aqua, seeing her lightly rubbing a bruise on her arm.

She nodded, smiling. "One of Ven's pranks just went a bit too far."

Terra then sought out the younger apprentice. He towered over the boy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and glaring at him darkly.

"I'll let you off the hook just this once," he said through clenched teeth. "But the next time you hurt her, I won't be so forgiving."

Ven gulped. "Uh… I…"

"Nobody hurts Aqua. Not unless they want a Keyblade through their chest. Got it?"

Ven could only nod.

* * *

**A/N **Alright, before you kill me... I just wanted to try writing Dark Terra, just to see how it would feel.  
Of course, we all know he would never really hurt Ven.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	12. Alive : Silence

Set in the Land of Departure and the Realm of Darkness.

So, as of yesterday, **I have completed all 100 Themes.**  
I've written Author's Notes for them, too, so I'll remember what I was thinking then. Hahaha!  
It took a while, because the past week, I have been working on something for a friend, and so I had no time to write.

I will stick to the original plan of posting two a day.  
Hmm... I wish I could have taken requests and all, but considering that I only write about Aqua...

Aww... I hope I'm not making you sick of her...

Anyway, uhm...  
Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXIII…  
**Alive**

Poke, poke, poke…

"Stop it."

"I'm just checking if it's dead."

Aqua sighed. His reasoning had no grounds; its position clearly screamed _dead_. "If you were in its place, would you like to be poked with a stick?"

Ven looked up at her. "No… But I'd rather be poked dead than alive."

"Why?"

He smiled impishly, dropping the stick and pouncing on her. She was at his mercy, screaming between laughs as he poked every single one of her ticklish spots. And, somewhere in the chaos of her panicked mind, she decided that the creature was lucky to be dead.

* * *

**A/N **Uhm... Well, that really was what came to mind when I read the prompt...  
I know... It's weird...

* * *

XXIV…  
**Silence**

Every passing second made it harder to hold on to her sanity.

She missed the sound of his voice…

_"Look, Aqua, can you see me?"  
_"_Aqua, come here!"  
_"_Hey, Aqua!"_

She missed the way he would yell loudly, bouncing on his feet whenever he was excited. She missed how he cheered for her when she sparred with Terra.

"Ventus," she murmured so she could hear his name, just in case she forgot the sound of that, too. She sighed sadly and imagined him calling her again.

If anything here could drive her insane, it was the silence of his absence.

* * *

**A/N **Hmm... Two consecutive themes starring Ventus...  
That wasn't intentional, really.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	13. I Know : Warmth

Set in the Land of Departure.

Now that I have completed the Challenge  
**My Realizations**  
One it is easiest to write about Aqua and Terra.  
Two, Ventus is too adorable for my life. Way too adorable...  
Three, I cannot help but portray Vanitas as a perverted boy, and I am horrible at it.  
Four, I like writing about Master Eraqus.  
Five, it is most difficult to write about Aqua and Zack.  
Six, I fail when there are word limits and time limits.  
Seven, although this really only hit me when my brother said it, Aqua has turned me into an _otaku._

There are others, but those seven strike me the most. Hahaha!  
Anyway, as always, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XXV…  
**I Know**

"Wow!" Ventus exclaimed as a school of flying fish swam, leapt, and soared upriver. Their colors – silver and blue – gleamed beautifully in the sunlight. "They're so cool!"

She smiled. "I know."

"I want one!"

"I thought you might," she said, laughing.

"How come I've never seen them before?"

"They're picky about when and where they decide to show up. You have to track them"

"You did that for me? Wow! You are awesome, Aqua. And I know just how to make it up to you!"

"Hmm?"

He shamelessly embraced her. And in his most sincere voice, he murmured "Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N **I blame the pictures of fish I was looking at prior to attempting this prompt.

* * *

XXVI…  
**Warmth**

The trio huddled together for warmth. It was their latest endurance test; spending three nights atop the highest mountain in the Land of Departure. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but the chilly winds were harsh.

"T-this is insane," Aqua mumbled, nestled between Terra and Ven. "Are you s-sure m-magic isn't allowed?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I w-wish I c-could just cast Fire…" she said.

They both held her tighter. "We'll have to m-make d-do with this," Terra said.

He and Ven exchanged meaningful smiles. She'll find out the truth soon enough. But whatever punishment they'd have to face would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N **It really does get quite cold in the mountains... Really. And _warmth_ made me imagine these two boys squishing Aqua. So this happened.  
(Oh, and a friend showed me such an artwork the other day, and though the picture did not match what I imagined, it still reminded me of this)

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	14. Mistletoe : Never

Set in the Land of Departure.

_Mistletoe_.  
Hmm.

**Important Note!**  
Back in December, I read _What Mistletoe Can Do _(an awesome story), by WishingDreamer5.  
I told her I had a similar idea for a one shot, and I decided not to post it.  
My story, _One Evening, _was spawned from that decision, by the way. And, just because, let's call _One Evening _V1.5.

Anyway, for _Mistletoe _in this challenge I decided to post not one, but two mini-one-shots.  
The first one, I shall call it V2.0, is the one written specifically for this challenge.  
The second one is V1.0 ; the supposed-to-be full one shot that I decided not to post.

Uhm. Did that make any sense at all?  
Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXVII…  
**Mistletoe **(V2.0)

The Master was never a huge fan of celebrating holidays from other worlds. This year, though, he seemed willing enough and so it would be their first Christmas. Aqua decided to decorate the castle to match the season.

Terra picked up the mistletoe on the table. "Is this edible?"

Aqua grabbed it from him, horrified. "No! It's poisonous!" she exclaimed. She raised it up above their heads and added, "You're supposed to hang it up like this and -"

She was silenced when Terra softly pressed his lips against hers.

"You always assume I don't know anything…" he chuckled.

* * *

XXVII…  
**Mistletoe **(V1.0)

The Master was never a huge fan of celebrating holidays from other worlds. This year, though, he seemed willing enough and so it would be their first Christmas. Aqua decided to decorate the castle to match the season.

"Terra, a little help?" she asked, struggling with hanging up a sprig of mistletoe.

Frowning, he slipped its ribbon onto the hook she could not reach. "What's this for? It's not very decorative..."

As soon as he looked down at her, though, Aqua stood on tiptoe and kissed him quickly.

"Wha…?" he choked.

She smirked. "Is it decorative enough for you now?"

* * *

**A/N **I loved this theme. Didn't you?  
I hope you did, because I truly loved this theme.

* * *

XXVIII…  
**Never**

"Everything okay?" Terra asked Aqua, catching her in the kitchen – past midnight – on his nightly trip for a glass of water.

She managed a smile. "I've been having trouble sleeping lately…"

He was sure it was because their Exam was coming up.

She offered him a glass of milk and he took it, thanking her. "You're worried," he stated simply, and she nodded.

"Never fear tomorrow, Aqua," he said.

"Huh?" she mumbled, her brows creased in confusion.

"No matter what, you will never have to face it alone," he reassured her. "Whatever comes next, I am with you. I promise."

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	15. Say Please : Moon

Set in the Land of Departure.

It is exhausting to post every day...  
Hahaha!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXIX…  
**Say Please**

"Come on, Terra!" she pleaded, trying to get her diary back.

Grinning, Terra raised it out of her reach. Aqua jumped as high as she could but she barely touched it.

"Say please," he said.

"Please," she begged, frustrated.

"Say it nicely."

"Please…?" she tried again.

"With my name."

Aqua sighed at his ridiculous request. "Terra, please…"

He smirked. He loved how she said those two words; it was like she wanted him, needed him. He returned her diary and she walked off, frowning, as he began to plan what else he could do to make her say please again.

* * *

**A/N **The moment I read the prompt, I immediately remembered Aqua saying, "Terra, please, listen..." in Radiant Garden.  
How does that relate to this? It doesn't. I don't know why remembering that line translated into this. Hahaha!

* * *

XXX…  
**Moon**

"Terra, you know how stars are other worlds, and the light is their hearts?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then what is the moon?"

"I've never really thought about it."

"Want to know my theory?"

"Sure, Aqua."

"If light comes from hearts, then the moon must be made of many hearts for it to shine like that. You know, they say the night is a time for lovers. Wouldn't it be a beautiful thought if the moon that lights the night is really just a gathering of love-filled hearts?"

He gazed at her, bathed in moonlight. "You know… That is a beautiful thought."

* * *

**A/N **I imagined them to be younger for this theme, like some time before Ventus shows up.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	16. Black : Distant

Set in Olympus Coliseum and the Land of Departure.

I'll bother you for a moment to recommend that you read...  
_seasaltbreeze_'s **One Hundred Dreams**  
_Starry Requiem_'s **100 Nights and Destinies  
**Those are their versions of this Challenge.  
I am reading them, too, and they have been awesome!

Oh, and they are featuring several different characters and pairings.  
So they'd be a breather, sort of, if I have been dumping too much Aqua on you. Hahaha!  
Which, I hope, I'm not...

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXXI…  
**Black**

She'd never really thought about it. But seeing Zack, she realized that black hair went wonderfully with blue eyes. Well, so did blonde and brown, but black seemed to have a different sort of charm. His dark hair made his eyes stand out, and the effect was truly amazing. And, Aqua noted, their eyes shared the exact same shade of blue…

"Hmm…" she murmured thoughtfully, blushing, as an adorable picture came to mind: a baby with tufts of black hair and startlingly blue eyes lying in her arms, smiling up at her.

She shook her head. _Don't be ridiculous, Aqua!_

* * *

**A/N **Where did this come from? I have no idea...

* * *

XXXII…  
**Distant**

Aqua gritted her teeth. If only that distant memory would stay that way; distant. But it fought against her attempts at forcing it into a box. It was stronger than her.

It happened so many years ago, she had no idea why it remained so vivid.

She was only seven then. Why her subconscious refused to forgive her for a mistake committed in childhood was beyond her.

She stole a glance at Terra and was surprised that he was staring at her. He blushed and looked away. What were the odds that they were thinking of the same supposedly-distant memory?

* * *

**A/N **So... Any guesses on what memory they are thinking of?  
If it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to know what you have in mind. Hahaha!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	17. Animal : Mother Nature

Set in the Land of Departure.

Thank you very much to those who sent me Reviews!  
If I could just share the happiness with you, then everything would be just perfect.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXXIII…  
**Animal**

Terra growled like an animal; he knew it sent shivers down her spine. And sure enough, she was squirming beneath him.

"Terra!" Aqua screamed, trying not to laugh as he tickled her. If she laughed, it would only encourage him, and the tickling would never end. "Stop!" she begged, trying to push him off her.

"Quit struggling!" he said.

"Enough!" she pleaded, and he chuckled.

Suddenly Master Eraqus barged in. "What is going on here?" he shouted, taking in their position, disheveled appearance and breathlessness. If they'd been older than ten, he might have just tossed Terra out the window.

* * *

**A/N **So, Terra is ten, and Aqua would be about nine...  
This is one of those themes that, you know... Just wrote itself...

* * *

XXXIV…  
**Mother Nature**

"She loves me _not_… Aww…"

Ventus tossed the stem aside. After thirty-three cursed flowers, he was convinced that Mother Nature was against him. "This is stupid…"

"What is?" Aqua asked, as she suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Ven yelped a bit; turning to face her. "N-nothing…"

She handed him a flower, smiling. "You know, this one is my favorite."

He took it from her and she left. He frowned at it, then began picking the five petals off. "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not…_she loves me_..."

From her hiding place, Aqua smiled.

* * *

**A/N **Well, uhm... It was cute in my head...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	18. Free : Not What You're Supposed to Say

Set in the Land of Departure.

Feeling unwell today. Wanted to just lie in bed, where I have been for much of the afternoon, and sleep.  
But I promised to update this every day, right? So here we are.

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XXXV…  
**Free**

Ventus frowned. "For someone who really hates being bossed around, you sure are eager to get a girlfriend."

"Not just any girlfriend," Terra retorted.

"Right," Ven said. "Aqua. But that makes it worse. She'd boss you around like crazy. You'd be under Master Eraqus, and then also under Aqua. You really want to give up your freedom like that?"

Terra shook his head. "You're too young to understand this. Relationships work both ways, Ven. I'll be tying her down, too. And that's the point."

"Huh?"

He smirked."She can boss me around all she wants, so long as she's all mine."

* * *

XXXVI…  
**Not What You're Supposed to Say**

"What do you mean you don't get it?" Ven asked, frowning.

"Why do you act like you hate her?" Terra asked. "Aqua is the sweetest, kindest person alive. Not to mention she's really beautiful. And she obviously adores you, plus she makes awesome waffles."

Ven paused for a moment, thoughtful.

"Take another good look at her, Ven, and tell me. Do you hate her, or are you just covering up how you really feel?"

Terra was only trying to defend Aqua. What he did not intend was for their younger friend to suddenly crush on her, which he just did.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	19. Rose : Protect

Set in the Land of Departure.

Still feeling really awful...

Hmm... I have been wondering...  
Have I been using the themes the way you would expect?

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXXVII…  
**Rose**

Aqua stirred uneasily from her sleep, her eyes still shut tight. The sun shone brightly through her window. Too brightly, she noted. Had she overslept? She struggled to sit up. She could feel a strange prickling sensation, similar to the feeling she got directly after breaking free of a spell.

Finally, she managed to open her eyes and her vision slowly cleared. As soon as it did, though, she screamed. Her bed, her entire room, was littered with rose blossoms, which would have been fine, had the roses not been black.

Worlds away, Vanitas wished he could see her reaction.

* * *

**A/N **I tried not to make him such a pervert this time...

* * *

XXXVIII…  
**Protect**

"Terra, what's the matter?" Aqua asked, noting how the brunette seemed to distance himself from her. He had been acting rather strangely ever since he had that private talk with the Master.

"Nothing…" he mumbled. "Let's just focus on training today."

She frowned, but asked no further.

Terra felt an ache grow in his chest. He swore, the day he met her, that he would always stay close so he could protect her from whatever threat. But how could he fulfill that promise now? How could he stay by her side when his own heart of darkness threatened her light?

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	20. Simple : Call Me

Set in the Land of Departure.

Thank you very much for the Reviews!  
_Special thanks to _Lucia Clementia _who answered my question.  
Good to know! Hahaha!_

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XXXIX…  
**Simple**

They sat in front of each other, cross-legged. "The Master said I should help you relax," Aqua said, smiling. "So here is a very simple method."

"Okay."

"Do you dream often?"

Terra kept his face straight. "Yeah…"

"Good," she said, closing her eyes. "Try and remember one particularly pleasant dream. Focus on it, and sink into it. It'll calm your mind and body, as if you're asleep."

He blinked a few times, and smirked, staring at her. She looked beautiful; focused, yet serene. She suddenly frowned, eyes still closed. "You're not doing it."

He grinned. "Oh, believe me, I am."

* * *

**A/N **What Aqua is teaching Terra is called _wakeful dreaming._  
It's different from _daydreaming_, where you often just space out. The point is for you to enter a state of dreaming while you are awake.  
Sounds simple. Gave it a shot. And it...went well...

* * *

XL…  
**Call Me**

"You do this all the time…" Her voice was broken by the telltale shudders of heartache.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"That!" she said. "One minute, you act like you care. Then suddenly you're cold and hardhearted…"

His expression softened, but just barely. "If this is about what happened during training…"

"Training?" she uttered in disbelief. "Is being a Keyblade Wielder really all you think about?"

He just stared at her.

"You know what; just call me when you've decided if I mean anything to you at all"

She had taken only one step away when, "Aqua. Wait…"

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	21. Impossible : Smile

Set in the Land of Departure.

So, we're at Set 41-50.  
Some of my Favorite Prompts are in this Set. I think.  
But, I do have lots of Favorites littered everywhere else. Hahaha!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XLI...  
**Impossible**

"Aqua, if you would just accept the fact that you don't know everything, you wouldn't be so blind."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "I never said I was all-knowing."

"You act like it; that's the problem! You're blind to so many things because you _act _like you know everything!"

"Well, what am I supposed to see, but can't because I _act_ like I know it already?" she asked, a bit sardonically.

Terra slapped his forehead. "You're impossible!"

"You're not answering me."

"Me, Aqua!"

She frowned. "I think I know you well enough, Terra."

"See what I mean?" he groaned.

* * *

**A/N **Just tell her already, Terra.

* * *

XLII...  
**Smile**

Terra had been in a sour mood lately. So Aqua and Ven had a friendly wager on who could get Terra to smile first. Nothing's at stake, but Ven wanted to win.

So he pulled every trick he had out of his sleeve. But everything he did only seemed to frustrate the older apprentice and, in turn, frustrate himself as well.

"I give up," Ven said.

"Watch and learn," Aqua answered.

She walked up behind Terra, tapping him on the shoulder. He faced her. "What is it, Aqua?"

"Nothing," she murmured. Then very slowly, she smiled.

And Terra did, too.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	22. Love : Normal

Set in the Land of Departure.

I liked writing for these two prompts.  
I hope you like them, too!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XLIII...  
**Love**

"Hey, Aqua, do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she answered, ruffling his hair before heading into the castle.

Ven grinned and Terra sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Ven asked.

"She didn't mean what you think she did."

Ven frowned. "What do you mean? She lied?"

"No, she loves you, but she doesn't _love-love _you."

The frown deepened. "You're just jealous."

"No… Not this time," Terra said. "Just don't get your hopes up, Ven."

Ventus continued to frown, disbelieving, until Terra said in a voice lined faintly with hurt, "I learned that lesson the hard way."

* * *

**A/N **Is that as sad as I think it is...?

* * *

XLIV…  
**Normal**

"Is Aqua normal?"

Master Eraqus stared curiously at the young boy. "Of course."

"I mean, is she a normal girl…?"

"Well, normal is a rather subjective term." Terra suddenly looked puzzled and Master Eraqus chuckled. "Yes, she is a normal girl."

"Then, it'd be okay if I like her."

"Why would she have to be normal for you to like her? It is her distinguishing qualities that should be of more worth to you."

Terra's face scrunched up, confused.

"What I mean is," Master Eraqus said, suppressing a laugh, "yes, Terra. It would be okay for you to like her."

* * *

**A/N **Yeah, Terra is a little boy in this one.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	23. Comatose : Promise

Set in the Land of Departure and the Realm of Darkness.

Getting closer and closer to the halfway mark!  
Yay! Thank you so much for reading my work!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XLV...  
**Comatose**

Terra was unsure what to think of Ventus. He was worried, really, but he couldn't be thoroughly sympathetic. He was too annoyed about Aqua watching over the boy as he slept, day in and day out. The Master explained that Aqua was a girl and it was just in her nature to be caring and nurturing.

But that didn't make Terra feel any better about losing the attention of his best friend – the girl he adores – to a comatose boy. But there was nothing he could do. He wasn't insane enough to injure himself to compete for her attention. Yet.

* * *

XLVI…  
**Promise**

She used to feel guilty about turning Zack down. He was being nice. And, maybe, he honestly liked her and she would be lying if she said she was not attracted to him. But the guilt was gone now; her decision was clearly for the best.

Sitting alone in the darkness, she was grateful to have escaped one more broken promise. She had already failed her Master, her friends, and, to an extent, even her predecessors. She could not bear it if – after promising she would – she could never return. She wondered, though, if Zack still thought of her sometimes…

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	24. Cry : Destiny

Set in the Land of Departure.

Still reading, I see.  
Thank you. Hahaha!

I kind of miss writing for these themes.  
I've been wondering whether I should write longer one shots for them or something.

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XLVII…  
**Cry**

"What?" Terra asked when Ven frowned at him

"Is there anything you haven't done with Aqua?"

Terra wasn't sure how to react, his face pale. "Uh…"

"It's always, 'Terra and I used to do that,' or 'I remember when Terra and I did this.' Won't there ever be a first for Aqua and me?"

Terra relaxed. So that was all it was. "Well, I've never made her cry."

"What? No way! There has to be something else!"

"No, there's nothing else," Terra said. He felt bad about lying, but he wasn't willing to risk losing the other _first _to Ventus.

* * *

**A/N **This is loosely related to Theme LXIII, which I have yet to post. Hahaha!

* * *

XLVIII…  
**Destiny**

"Hey, Aqua, do you believe in destiny?" Ven asked.

"Huh?"

"Like, some things are just meant to be..."

Aqua hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, some things, yes. But I believe our choices ultimately decide our fate."

[Later, with Terra...]

"She said no."

"What? All girls believe in destiny," Terra said.

"Except Aqua," Ven added, and they both laughed.

Ven placed his hands behind his head. "I've had doubts about this from the start. 'We're destined to be together…'Come on, Terra, this is Aqua we're talking about. As if she'd buy that."

"Yeah, you're right." And they laughed again.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	25. White Lie : Symbol

Set in the Land of Departure.

Today, I was wearing my Shadow Hat (Yes, the Heartless).  
Because I was feeling dizzy and something soft on my head always helps make me feel better.  
And those yellow eyes are just so cute. In a twisted way.  
And then my mom suddenly asked me, kind of half-shouting, "What's that on your head?"  
I said, "A Shadow Hat."  
She said, "What's a Shadow Hat?"  
And I had no idea what to say. Yeah, it's a hat, but then...  
How do you explain to your mom what a Heartless is?

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XLIX…  
**White Lie**

"Oh, well…yeah," Terra mumbled. "I guess that…makes sense."

Actually, he had no idea what she said. He was too busy staring into her cerulean eyes, too focused on tracing the movement of her soft, pink lips with his sight. But he was not about to admit that. It wouldn't hurt to lie a little, right?

"Good, you understand," Aqua said, smiling. "I thought it would upset you that I am in love with Ventus."

"Wait, you're what?" he yelled, eyes widening. Was that what she had been talking about?

She laughed, amused. "Well, now that I finally have your attention..."

* * *

**A/N **I liked writing this.  
I like picking on Terra. Hahaha! But only sometimes.

* * *

L...  
**Symbol**

"You think this is symbolic?" Terra asked Aqua, fiddling awkwardly with his gold badge. "The Master gave you and Ven silver ones. Is mine gold because… Because I'm…"

Aqua's expression softened. She knew what Terra was thinking. The only thing that set him apart from her and Ven was that his heart was tainted with darkness and theirs were pure light. So she smiled at him, as warmly as she could, taking his hands into hers.

"Sure it is," she said. "It means you're the Master's favorite."

Despite himself, Terra smiled, too. Aqua always knew how to make everything better.

* * *

**A/N **See, I'm not always mean to Terra...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	26. Element : On Top of the World

Set in the Land of Departure and Olympus Coliseum.

**Thank you for the awesome Reviews!**

I bought Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded today!  
I hope it doesn't interfere with my writing (and other things), although I'm pretty sure it will.  
Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LI…  
**Element**

Terra disliked having to embrace his element. Or, rather, he hated the training involved. He'd be covered in dirt, his eyes would sting, and every fold in his clothing would be full of small, annoying rocks.

The only upside was that Aqua had to go through training, too. And she embraced her element in a captivating manner. Terra loved it when her water-coated skin glistened, or when wet strands of her blue hair clung to her face.

He even loved it when she would flick drops of water at him, saying, "Don't you have anything better to do than stare?"

* * *

LII…  
**On Top of the World**

Zack wanted to win the Games. Having the championship under his belt would help him skip a few roadblocks on the path to becoming a hero. Plus, everyone who has ever won became famous and that was an awesome perk.

So, of course, he hated losing. He already did once – against Terra – and he was not eager to have yet another loss on his record. Strangely enough, though, when he lost against Aqua, he couldn't bring himself to feel bad. In fact, as he walked beside the stunning new champion, he felt like he was on top of the world.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	27. Zero : Snow

Set in the Land of Departure.

Hmm...  
I wonder what I should write for Valentine's Day.  
Maybe I'll invent a challenge for myself or something.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LIII…  
**Zero**

Terra and Ven sparred often, with the record at 127 wins for Terra, 0 for Ven. Today made the 128th victory.

"I win again, Ven," Terra said smugly.

Ven frowned, clearly upset. Aqua walked up to him and lifted his chin so his gaze was on hers. "Cheer up, Ven," she said kindly, kissing him on the forehead.

Terra scowled. "Hey, shouldn't the winner be the one getting a kiss?"

Aqua just smirked at him before leading Ven back to the castle.

And Terra wondered if his undefeated record was worth losing if he could get a kiss from Aqua.

* * *

LIV…  
**Snow** (Part One)

Ven had never seen snow before. And Aqua, remembering what it was like to see snow for the first time, wanted Ven to experience it, too. It would have been simpler to bring him to a world with snow, but travelling the Lanes Between was strictly forbidden.

So she brought Ven to the Summit one night. She stood to one side and with all the knowledge of blizzard spells she had, she made it snow. It was imperfect, limited, and lasted just eleven minutes before she nearly fainted from exhaustion.

But the happiness in Ven's eyes made it all worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N **Okay, so _Part One _because the prompt _Snow _shows up twice.  
I don't know why, but in any case, it annoyed me a bit. Hahaha!  
Anyway, I decided to connect the second one to this one.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	28. Short and Sweet : Snow

Set in the Land of Depature.

Re:Coded is making my head spin.  
And apparently, I am horrible at side-scrolling games.  
Forgive me in advance, Sora, because I am sure I will end up leading you to your doom at some point in this game.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LV…  
**Short and Sweet**

"Master, might I ask for advice?"

"Certainly."

"H-How do you go about writing love notes…?" Terra asked, his gaze to the floor.

Master Eraqus seemed taken aback. "Well… You should keep it honest. Short, and... Sweet… Just listen to your heart, it knows what to write."

"I tried. It made no sense at all."

The Master was clearly out of his element. "Perhaps you should pose this question on Aqua. She is likely to be more knowledgeable in such matters."

Terra stared at his Master. "It… It _is_ for Aqua."

"Oh," Master Eraqus muttered. "Well, in that case… Good luck."

* * *

**A/N **Hahaha! I loved writing this. Duh, Master Eraqus, who else would it be for?  
Oh, and Terra is a bit younger than he is in the game, for this particular prompt.

* * *

LVI…  
**Snow **(Part Two)

Aqua wished she could make it snow for Ven whenever he wants, but it was too taxing. So when Ven asked for the seventh time...

"Ven," she began, "I would, but…"

He pouted, and normally it'd work, but Aqua was ready.

"Here," she handed him a clear, glass globe. "There's you and me." She indicated two small figures inside the globe. She then shook it and there was a flurry of tiny snowflakes. "I know it isn't…"

He cut her short, hugging her. "Have I ever said that you're awesome, Aqua?"

She smiled, relieved. "No. I don't believe you have."

* * *

**A/N **I am pretty confident that Aqua has the skill to make one awesome snow globe.  
This would be the continuation of the previous _Snow _theme.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	29. Friend : Test

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LVII…  
**Friend**

Vanitas wondered if, at another time and place, he could be her friend. Or maybe it has to be in a completely different universe. And even then, it probably would be impossible. They were just that different.

Still, he wondered what it would be like. Aqua cherishes her friends so much, how could he not feel envious? He wanted her attention and affection, too. He wanted her to smile at him for once, instead of frown...

He felt a cold sweat on his brow.

But… She would call him _Van. _Like she called Ventus, _Ven.  
_He shuddered. On second thought…

* * *

**A/N **Hmm...

* * *

LVIII…  
**Test**

It was the ultimate test of their friendship.

"I want it."  
"I want it more."

Terra glared. Ventus scowled.

"We could share."  
"No way."

The waffle lay between them, smothered in whipped cream, strawberry syrup, and topped with the freshest, reddest strawberries ever.

"You had the last one."  
"You had more."

Aqua stepped out from the kitchen and sat at the table. "Wow, you actually left me one this time," she said, taking the waffle and stabbing it with a fork. "I thought I'd be making waffles without getting to eat them again."

Both boys stared, open-mouthed.

Aqua frowned. "What?"

* * *

**A/N **Okay, it might seem like I am terribly addicted to waffles. No, I'm not. Hahaha!  
Well, I like them, but I'm not addicted to them... Okay, maybe a little bit.  
Anyway, whenever I write about waffles, it means there are waffles at home. My younger brother loves them. Hahaha!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	30. Princess : Future

Set in... somewhere. And Olympus Coliseum.

Thank you so much for the reviews!  
I hope you enjoy these prompts, too.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LIX…  
**Princess**

"I'm not here to fight, princess," Vanitas sneered, as Aqua attacked him.

"What did you call me?" she snarled.

He leapt back to avoid her, laughing. "Even a prince of darkness needs a princess. You're mine."

She tried to attack him again; her eyes burning with rage. "I am not your-!"

"But you should be," he interrupted. "You complement me, even more perfectly than Ventus does."

She glared at him. "You-!"

He teleported away from her. "Now you've made me forget my purpose." He opened a dark corridor, smirking. "No matter. We'll just have to meet again. Princess…"

* * *

LX...  
**Future**

He never saw himself as anything but a future hero. All the training, the fighting, the competitions… They were all so he could achieve that one goal.

But the future is never set in stone, and plans can definitely change. His did, when he met Aqua. He never intended for a girl to be part of the plan. Except, of course, for the obligatory damsels in distress and the fan girls – neither of which Aqua could be. She called for a more prominent role.

So Zack set his sights on a new future. Be a hero, and be with Aqua.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	31. Butterfly : Wild

Set in the Land of Departure.

I noticed I get more reviews for themes that involve Vanitas.  
Why is that?

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

LXI…  
**Butterfly**

"Aqua, I have a surprise for you," Ven said. His hands were held together, concealing something.

She frowned with concern. "Are you okay?" He was covered in dirt and grass.

He ignored that, letting her take a peek at what he held. It was a small, blue butterfly. "If you whisper your wish to a butterfly, it will take it to the sky to be granted," Ven explained.

She smiled, flattered. "You're giving me a wish?"

Ven nodded."You always make mine come true. I'm returning the favor."

Aqua took the butterfly. _Please… Don't ever change him... _And she released it.

* * *

LXII…  
**Wild**

Terra was sparring with Ventus when he suddenly heard Aqua giggling. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, stopping the sparring session.

Aqua breathed deeply to contain her laughter for a moment. "You," she said. "In battle, you sound like a wild animal."

Ventus pointed at himself, asking, "Me?"

Aqua shook her head. "No. Terra," she answered, laughing again.

"What?" Terra said, his face turning red in fury.

Sensing his anger, Aqua softened her laughter. And with a smile, she said, "Don't be angry. I… I like it."

At that, Terra's face was suddenly red for an entirely different reason.

* * *

**A/N **Terra has a nice _battle voice. _Right?

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	32. Kiss : Sugar and Spice

Set in the Land of Departure.

Hmm.  
Then I suppose you can look forward to the Chapter after next.  
There are three consecutive themes involving Vanitas.  
One of which is among my favorites.

Before that, though, we'll have some TerraAqua moments. Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXIII…  
**Kiss**

"No," Aqua said.

"Why not?"

"Well, we're too young," she answered, with the maturity of someone twice her age of eleven years. "This is something we'll remember forever. I want to make it a memory worth remembering, you know?"

He didn't understand. "It's just a kiss, Aqua. Or is it just that you don't want to kiss _me_…?"

"No, it's not that… It's my _first _kiss, Terra. I want it to mean something. So, the answer is no." And she walked away.

"Well, it's my first kiss, too," he whispered, though she had gone. "And I want it with you…"

* * *

**A/N **So, this is the theme that is loosely related to Theme XLVII.  
Just so you know what _first _Terra is thinking about.

* * *

LXIV…  
**Sugar and Spice**

According to Ventus, Aqua was sweet as sugar.

Her laughter was soft and her smiles were enchantingly warm. Her words were always gentle and carefully chosen. And she displayed her affection freely, with head-rubs and hugs and kisses.

According to Terra, Aqua was sharp as spice.

She brought an extra zest into any situation. All his senses tingled in an uncontrollable way whenever she was around. And just when you thought you finally understood her, she'd surprise you with whatever it is you were least expecting.

But they did agree on one thing. Sugar or spice, Aqua was insanely addictive.

* * *

**A/N **This was among the easiest to write.  
It was one of those that played through in my mind as soon as I read the prompt.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	33. Magnet : Temptation

Set in the Land of Departure.

I killed Sora.  
For the first time. In Wonderland.  
He got squished between a Metal Blox and a charging Large Body.  
I am so sorry, Sora... I feel so awful...

So I hope you enjoy this Chapter.  
And the next one, which will be VanitasAqua.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXV…  
**Magnet**

Terra, who suddenly decided to turn left to watch Aqua walk by, was unable to block Ven's attack. "Oy!" Terra yelled, grimacing.

"You said you were ready!"

"Yeah, but…"

Annoyed, Ven poked Terra's head, "You know what you have in there? An Aqua-seeking magnet."

"What?"

"Yeah! You..." Ven stopped, knowing his words were falling on deaf ears. Terra had turned around again, and sure enough, Aqua had returned.

"Dropped something," she explained, smiling. She picked a small object up, then left.

Terra smirked at Ven, who was pouting angrily.

"What? Like you said…" Terra poked his own head. "Aqua-seeking magnet."

* * *

LXVI…  
**Temptation**

The moment he walked into her bedroom, he forgot why he went there at all. Seeing her asleep – vulnerable – was too much for his mind to handle.

He moved towards her and knelt down, bringing his face as close to hers as he could dare. Her lips were slightly parted, in a way that made them painfully tempting to kiss. He leaned closer, intending to give in to temptation...

Suddenly, eyes still shut, her lips moved. "Mm…Terra…"

His heart stopped. Was Aqua dreaming of him?

Her lips curled into a small, innocent smile. "What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

**A/N **When I wrote this, I had a reason for him going into her bedroom.  
Just in case I decided to use this for a longer one shot.  
But I forgot what the reason was... I thought I wrote it down... Guess not.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	34. Hero : Fire

Set in Neverland and nowhere in particular.

So, like I said, consecutive VanitasAqua themes.  
Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXVII…  
**Hero**

Their Keyblades clashed, sparks flying. They held their weapons firmly, their faces inches from each other.

"You're trying too hard to be the hero, Aqua," Vanitas hissed.

Gritting her teeth, she shoved him back. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked without pausing in her attack.

He met her blow with a parry. "Shouldn't you be a damsel in distress? You certainly look the part." He chuckled when anger flared in her eyes. "I'd love to lock you up in a tower where only I can get to you."

"In your dreams!" she shouted.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

**A/N **I feel like I should say something about this.  
But what exactly?

* * *

LXVIII…  
**Fire**

Aqua was fire to Vanitas; she burned him in more ways than one.

There was her magic; literal fire that clawed ruthlessly at his skin. Then, there were her words. She spoke of light, love, and faith with a burning passion. And her mere presence… It stirred heat into him, setting fire to his core, scattering embers down to the tips of his fingers.

Finally, there was her light; brighter and hotter than a hundred suns. And like a moth, he was hopelessly drawn to her, even though he knows that should he come too close, he would catch fire.

* * *

**A/N **This used up the entire ten minutes.  
It kept going in a direction that I did not want it to go.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	35. Robot : Oasis

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

Thank you for all the Reviews!  
I'm glad you liked the VanitasAqua moments.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXIX…  
**Robot**

If she thought of him as a robot, she would not have to feel guilt or pity for him.

He had enough qualities that seemed robotic; he was created for one purpose, which he follows single-mindedly. He was faceless, in a way. He fought as if that was all he knew how to do.

But he expressed emotions sometimes; anger, pleasure…

And he had some redeeming qualities; patience, perseverance…

Aqua frowned. Vanitas was the villain. He must be stopped. No matter how her heart insists there has to be some good in him, she knew she was just being stupid.

* * *

LXX…  
**Oasis**

"Imagine the earth without water; deceivingly solid, yet crumbling at the softest breeze. Its surface broken by a thousand fractures. Its core riddled with a hundred voids."

Aqua stared at him. "Are you reciting _poetry_?"

Terra only smiled. "And then, as if by divine mercy, rainfall. Water, like tender kisses on desolate earth. The fractures are healed, the voids are filled. What once was lifeless felt the beat of a heart, resounding from a pristine oasis, a heavenly gift undeserved."

"Just what was that?" Aqua asked, eyebrows raised.

"Like you said… Poetry," Terra answered.

"Entitled?"

"The Day I Met You."

* * *

**A/N **Really, what was I thinking, right?

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	36. Valentine : Shooting Star

Set in the Land of Departure.

**Happy Valentine's Day!  
**And thank you very much for all the Reviews!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXI…  
**Valentine**

Aqua woke up with dread. Valentine's was always a stressful day, and when she saw the two red cards that had been slipped under her door, she sighed.

"Of course," she mumbled, picking up and reading the cards. After that, though, she had to smile, in a rather impish way.

[Later that night…]

"What is_ he_ doing here?" Terra and Ven exclaimed angrily as they met Aqua for their date.

"Well," Aqua explained. "He's my Valentine, and I'm his Valentine."

"What?"

She handed them the cards.

Terra's Card: _Will you be my Valentine?  
_Ven's Card: _Can I be your Valentine?_

* * *

**A/N **Aww... If I had known I would be posting this right on February 14, I would have tried to make it more romantic.

* * *

LXXII…  
**Shooting Star**

Aqua was at the Summit, stargazing with Terra. It was their usual pastime, but tonight was different. Hundreds of stars were shooting across the sky, falling from the heavens. The sight of them made Aqua sigh sadly.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"Why are the stars falling?"

The young boy hummed thoughtfully. "I bet they want to get closer."

"To what?"

"You, of course."

She blushed. "You're being silly, Terra."

"I'm being honest," he said, with all the seriousness a nine-year-old can muster. "If I was way up there, and you were way down here, I would fall for you, too."

* * *

**A/N **I bet little Terra is unaware of the implications of what he just said. Hahaha!  
I've been looking for an excuse to write something like this. Good thing there's a _Shooting Star _prompt.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	37. Positive : Secret

Set in the Land of Departure.

Hahaha!  
I almost forgot to update this.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

LXXIII…  
**Positive**

"Please?"

Aqua was aglow with eagerness, smiling radiantly; eyes shimmering, as if glazed with tears of excitement. And maybe there were tears, Terra just wasn't sure. What he did know was that she was making what he called her _cute face; _which she used when she wanted something from him.

It always worked.

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing, just hop on already…"

She climbed onto his back, giggling.

He'd always known she'd cause him problems. Piggy-back rides were just the beginning. And he was positive that her _cute face _will only get much, much cuter.

* * *

**A/N **Terra and Aqua are younger in this theme.

* * *

LXXIV…  
**Secret**

Even the closest friends have secrets.

Terra will never tell Aqua that he dreams of her every night.

Aqua will never tell Terra that while he is in the shower, she stands outside to listen to him singing.

Terra will never tell Aqua that when she isn't around, he lies in her bed just to pretend that he is with her.

Aqua will never tell Terra that she likes seeing him shirtless during training.

Terra will never tell Aqua that he has been in love with her from the moment they met.

Aqua will never tell Terra that she knows.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	38. Runaway : Most Important

Set in the Land of Departure.

Remember those themes where I don't specify a character?  
Yeah, here's another one.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXV…  
**Runaway**

"What happened?" Aqua asked Terra, seeing a teary-eyed Ven run off.

Terra crossed his arms. "We had a disagreement…"

Aqua sighed, and went after Ven. She found him hiding in a tight grove of trees. "Ventus?" Aqua called tentatively. "Why did you run away?"

He hastily rubbed the tears from his eyes, turning to face her. "You know, sometimes, when people run away, they want to be alone," he muttered, scowling.

She walked closer and embraced him. "Just because they want to be, doesn't mean they should be…"

He sighed. "Thanks," he said, leaning into her. "For running after me…"

* * *

LXXVI…  
**Most Important**

"What is the most important thing to you?"

"You first," he said.

"Okay," she said softly. "You."

His heart began to swell, but then she added, "Well, I mean, you and -"

"Yeah, I know," he said, cutting her off. "It's never just me…"

Aqua frowned sadly."I… I'm sorry…"

He smiled awkwardly. "Aqua, you don't have to be sorry. Would it make you feel better, knowing that the most important thing to me is you, too?"

Her smile returned and she embraced him. Away from her gaze, he let his own smile fade into a sad frown, thinking, _j__ust you…_

* * *

**A/N **Actually, when I finished this, it had exactly 101 words.  
Pretty obvious which word I removed, right? Hahaha!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	39. In the Rain : Ash

Set in the Land of Departure and Olympus Coliseum.

Hmm.  
I actually don't have any plans of revealing who the unspecified characters are.  
Do I have to? Hahaha! For some reason, it amuses me greatly to have them stay unknown.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXVII…  
**In the Rain**

"Aqua, wake up!" Terra and Ven called together, bursting into her room at midnight.

"What?" she said, getting up. "Why, what's wrong?"

Ven pointed out the window. "It's raining."

It took only a second before a smile lit up her face and she leapt off her bed. The three of them dashed across the hallways, through the door, and out into the downpour. Rainfall was rare, and Aqua loved it more than stars.

So who cares about the time, or that they might be sick the next morning? The boys definitely didn't. Not when they could see Aqua so happy.

* * *

LXXVIII…  
**Ash**

Only ashes were left of her campfire. But the moonlight was enough to illuminate Zack's eyes, and she could read his thoughts in them: _Please… Don't be in love with someone else…_

He wouldn't say it, of course; he was smiling to cover it up. But Aqua knows that look well. It saddened her to see those feelings in him.

A breeze lifted the ashes, swirling it around them, and Zack whispered, "You could… Spend the night with me…"

"Thank you," she answered. "But it would be best if I stay here…" _Because I am in love with someone else…_

* * *

**A/N **This was supposed to be a happy camping thing between Aqua and Terra and Ventus.  
But then it turned into a sad ZackAqua. I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote this.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	40. Gone : Fire and Ice

Set in the Lanes Between (right after leaving the Mysterious Tower) and Olympus Coliseum.

80.  
Only 20 themes to go.  
And that means only 10 more days.  
Time flies fast.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXIX…  
**Gone**

She was breaking, but she held on. He would want her to fulfill her duty. He entrusted her with Terra, with everything most precious to him. In her heart was all his trust and faith.

But she felt frightened, uncertain … What is she supposed to do? How is she supposed to feel? Where is she supposed to go?

_I need you, Master,_ her heart cried. But he was gone, and there was no time for tears. She was the Master now. All the responsibilities he left behind have become hers. And Aqua could only bite back the unbearable pain.

* * *

**A/N **Definitely one of my favorites...

* * *

LXXX…  
**Fire and Ice**

The Titan was ice, and Hades was fire.

But Zack was undecided about Aqua. It seemed as though she had the best of both elements. At first, she was cool and collected, dancing across the battlefield as if she were skating on ice. But then, she would suddenly turn fiery and intense, blazing around her opponents in unpredictable ways, leaving a trail of chaos in her wake. And then, just as suddenly, the ice within her resurfaces.

And as he watched her, he felt his heart thunder in his chest. If he wasn't smitten from earlier, he definitely was now.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	41. Stick Together : Goodbye

Set in a world of your choice and the Land of Departure.

I dreamt about Vanitas and Terra fighting over Aqua.  
The setting was rather nightmarish.

Is it normal to dream about fictional characters?  
It happens to me a lot. Hahaha!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXXI…  
**Stick Together**

"Stay together!" Master Eraqus called as his two pupils ran off to explore the town.

Terra wove through the crowds, and Aqua lagged behind. She tried to call him, but he only ran faster until he was out of sight. Aqua almost panicked, alone in the crowded street. But she'd only been alone for seconds when Terra prodded her on the back.

"Gotcha!"

She spun around, and his grin faded; she looked so scared. "It was a joke," he said.

"Not funny…" she muttered.

"Sorry…" He took her hand and smiled. "But you should've known I'd never really leave you."

* * *

**A/N **I hope you like this one because this is among my favorites. Also, Terra and Aqua are much younger than they are in the game.  
And they are visiting a world for fun, with Master Eraqus! I think he is a nice enough Master to do that for them.

* * *

LXXXII…  
**Goodbye**

He suddenly covered her mouth. "Don't."

She shoved his hand away. "Don't what?"

"Say goodbye," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Then what should I say?"

"Um… See you later?"

Aqua frowned. "Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"I just… I don't like hearing you say goodbye, Aqua. You say it like… Like you mean it…"

She didn't know what to say to that. Behind Terra, the Master was already frowning impatiently.

"You should go," she mumbled. "Urgent mission, remember?"

"Right…" he said, turning around to leave.

"Wait, Terra…"

"Yeah?"

"See you later," she said, smiling.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	42. Clear : Memory

Set nowhere in particular and Radiant Garden.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

LXXXIII…  
**Clear**

Vanitas could always see right through a person, as if they were clear as glass.

Aqua was especially easy. She found strength in her friends. She was devoted to the Light. And… she was incapable of ever loving him. Watching her now as she searched for Terra, Vanitas felt a pang of some unwelcome emotion…

He knows what he is feeling, though, because he can see himself clearly, too.

And if Aqua was capable of loving him – not even guaranteeing she _would _– he knows just what lengths, what desperate measures, he would go to in order to win her affection.

* * *

LXXXIV…  
**Memory**

"Fight it. Terra, please!" Aqua pleaded.  
"Terra… You say?"

Her voice echoed in the hollow that once held his memories. Then, it was as though it had begun raining in his mind; one memory, one raindrop. Until he was caught in a torrential downpour.

_"Terra, come on, please?" _She was pulling him towards the gardens.  
_"Terra, Terra, wake up!" _She was leaning over him in bed.  
_"Terra, don't let go…" _She was hanging over the edge of a cliff.  
_"Terra, be safe." _She was saying goodbye.

He clutched his head. Inside, what used to be his voice was screaming.  
_"Aqua!"_

* * *

**A/N **Uhm, this would be that scene in the Final Episode of Birth by Sleep where Terra is, uhm, choking Aqua...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	43. Imagination : Parents

Set in the Land of Departure and Radiant Garden.  
The second setting only applies to the end of the second theme.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXXV…  
**Imagination**

Terra forced a smile as he watched Aqua cuddle Ventus like she would a plushie. And the younger boy was enjoying it. A little too much, if you asked Terra. They were smiling, and laughing, and making playful remarks, like…

"Come on, Aqua, give me a break!"  
"But you are just too cute!"

And there would be a storm of excited giggles that matched their happy faces and their shining eyes. Yes, Terra thought Ventus was definitely enjoying this a bit too much. And he could only hope that he was only imagining that Aqua was thoroughly enjoying it, too.

* * *

LXXXVI…  
**Parents**

"Thanks, guys," Ven said, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "You know, you give great advice." And with a grin, he ran off towards the castle.

Terra smirked, looking positively smug. "We're getting good at this," he said.

Aqua nodded, and he smiled at her. "You know, Aqua… You would make an amazing mom someday…" he said, his face a bit flushed.

She turned away shyly. "Well, I'm sure you would be a great dad, too, Terra…"

[Years later…]

"He said to take two grown-ups…" Ven mumbled.

Aqua laughed. "You mean us?" And she exchanged knowing looks with Terra.

* * *

**A/N **I realized I haven't written a family thing between this trio so I decided to give it a shot.  
But I don't really like writing them like this; I prefer a love triangle, or just friendship.  
By the way, the last two lines are from the scene where Ventus hands Terra and Aqua the Disney Town passes.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	44. Battlefield : Dawn

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

LXXXVII…  
**Battlefield**

The battlefield had always been Vanitas' domain. He was built for combat; the thrill of a fight fueling his existence. And, at first, he could not care less who his opponent would be. He was more than eager to take on any challenger. Until he fought Aqua.

She threw him off balance, sent him through a storm, flung him over a waterfall, and drowned him in tidal waves of relentless attacks. She commanded the battlefield in ways that drove him insane. He fought with force; she fought with grace. And, for some reason he couldn't understand, the battlefield loved her.

* * *

LXXXVIII…  
**Dawn**

Terra groaned, bashing the alarm clock to death. _"You should be more like Aqua," _the Master had said. Curse Aqua for being a morning person. Now Terra couldn't oversleep without disappointing the Master.

He reluctantly left his room and headed outside. The air might wake him. As soon as he opened the front doors, he stopped. Aqua was at the Forecourt; facing the rising sun.

White-gold light surrounded her, accentuating every curve of her body. She looked ethereal, unreachable. She'd never looked more enchanting. From then on, Terra swore to wake at dawn, just to see Aqua in this light.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	45. Sapphire : Crystal

Set in Olympus Coliseum and the Land of Departure.

You know, I am insanely happy today!  
As in I am positively bursting with happiness!

*tosses glitter all around*  
Hahaha!

And I feel extra awesome because the past few days have been a bit off for me.  
But today makes up for all those rather down days. Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

LXXXIX...  
**Sapphire**

After polishing the charm, Zack wound its silver chain around the hilt of his sword and admired the pendant.

It cost more than any logical person should spend on a trinket. But the moment he saw it, about a year ago, he just had to have it. It reminded him of Aqua; its sapphire pendant in the shape of a water droplet practically screamed her name.

And before every battle, as the blue stone lies pressed against his fingers, he finds strength and renewed conviction. And always, the same two words escape between the smile on his lips.

"For Aqua."

* * *

**A/N **I had plans for an extended version of this, but I cannot find the notes I wrote about it.  
Just great. You know, little pieces of paper and me really do not mix.

* * *

XC…  
**Crystal**

"Feeling better?" Terra asked, as he walked into her room.

Aqua was lying in bed, sick with a fever. "No…"

"You miss training?"

"I miss stargazing…"

Terra smiled. "I know you do." He pulled out a crystal from his pocket. "So I brought you this."

"Huh?"

He shut the lights, the door, the curtains; bathing the room in darkness. "I'm not very good at magic, but…" He conjured a small flame – cupped in his hands – and held the crystal in such a way that the firelight shone through it.

And suddenly, Aqua found herself surrounded by a thousand golden stars.

* * *

**A/N **If you have ever seen light shining through a crystal, or reflected off it, this would be easy to imagine...  
If you have not, maybe you should go see one. Depending on the the crystal, it should look amazing. Hahaha!  
Also, Terra practiced _a lot _in order to be able to do this. At least, I imagined he did. Hahaha!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	46. Player

Set in the Land of Departure and any world of your choice.

**Important Note!  
**For many of these hundred themes, I wrote more than one mini-one-shot.  
For each theme, though, I choose only one for posting (except for _Mistletoe_) because that is how it should be. Right?  
But, now that we are nearing the end, I am thinking, maybe as a treat or something...  
_Would you like it if I posted two mini-one-shots per theme for the last ten?_  
I mean, instead of choosing one per theme like I have been doing, I'll pick two from what I've written.

That is, only if you want.  
I'll give that a test run with this Chapter.  
Let me know what you think.

If you prefer just one per theme, then I'll just revert back to that.  
Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XCI…  
**Player **(V1.0)

Terra always lost against Ventus, no matter what game they played. He was terrible at card games, video games, and especially Command Board. He was tired of his losing streak so he convinced Aqua to play. He'd still lose against Ven, but at least he won't be at the bottom anymore.

Or so he thought.

"Wow, Aqua," Ven said. "You're really good at this!"

"Beginner's luck," Terra mumbled.

Ven laughed. "After twenty-four games? I call that skill!"

Aqua smiled. "Want another round?"

Terra shook his head, getting up to leave. "Just call me when the Master gets a fourth apprentice."

* * *

**A/N **What exactly does the prompt mean by _Player _anyway? So I kind of tried a different approach.  
Also, when playing as Terra, I found it so hard to win at Command Board for some reason. Strangely enough, I always win with Aqua.

* * *

XCI…  
**Player **(V2.0)

Was it his smirk? His hair? His eyes? What was it that made those girls ogle at him like that? Vanitas ran a hand through his hair, frowning as yet another girl – a lovely brunette – flashed him a coy smile and a suggestive wink.

Vanitas snorted a bit as he walked the other way. He could have them all; he could be the kind of guy that plays around. But he was not interested, not in _them. _There was only one girl he wanted.

But Aqua was different. Aqua didn't ogle at him.

And Vanitas couldn't figure out why not.

* * *

**A/N **This is the last VanitasAqua one shot. And I originally did not intend to post it. Hahaha!  
So, I really hope you liked it...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	47. Shield

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard and the Land of Departure.

Thank you so much for the Reviews!  
So for the last few themes, I will be posting two drabbles instead of one.  
That means there will only be one theme per Chapter from now on.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XCII…  
**Shield** (V1.0)

It was one thing to create a barrier around oneself, and an entirely different matter to create one around someone else. Especially when that someone else was falling from a cliff, a great distance away. Aqua knew the difficulties – and the consequences – but thought was no match against feeling as she grasped her Keyblade, cast the spell, and trusted her heart to find its mark.

In a flurry of glittering light, Terra found himself shielded. Her warmth surrounded him, protected him. _Aqua, _his heart whispered.

Far below him, gasping painfully for breath, Aqua had his name in her heart, too.

* * *

XCII…  
**Shield** (V2.0)

"Terra, are you angry with me…?"

"No…" he muttered.

She didn't believe him, gazing downwards.

"Listen," he said. "You need to fight back. Stop being defensive and passive. Stop being such a shield."

"What?"

He couldn't answer. He couldn't tell her just how difficult it was, watching her take blow after blow, withstanding all the pain just because she did not want to fight him.

"On our next fight, give it your all. Stop holding back on me."

"Terra…" she sighed.

"I'm serious," he insisted.

Little did he know that their next fight would cost him the title of Master.

* * *

**A/N **You know what inspired this? Goofy. No, really.  
How did I get this from Goofy? Beats me. Hahaha!

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	48. Opposite

Set in the Land of Departure and Olympus Coliseum.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XCIII…  
**Opposite** (V1.0)

"Why won't you consider being friends with Aqua?" Master Eraqus asked Terra.

The young boy frowned. "She's a girl."

"And?"

"Girls are… I'm not… We're opposites."

At that, Master Eraqus had to laugh. "Terra, opposites attract."

"No they don't."

"Yes, they do. It's a natural occurrence. You will like her someday, I'm sure."

The boy seemed horrified. "No way! That's never going to happen!"

[Days later…]

Terra was staring at Aqua.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think opposites attract?"

She frowned. "That's silly. They'd be too different for that to happen."

Terra smirked. Maybe he could like her after all.

* * *

**A/N **Terra and Aqua are a lot younger for this theme.

* * *

XCIII…  
**Opposite** (V2.0)

_He is a lot like Terra._

That was what she thought when she first saw Zack. Except his hair was black; Terra's was brown. His eyes were brilliant sapphire; Terra's were soft cobalt. His build was slight and lean; Terra's was strong and robust. His voice was quick and soft; Terra's was slow and deep.

Aqua frowned. Thinking about all that, it was clear that they were opposites. What was it about him that reminded her of Terra in the first place?

"Someday, I'm going to be a hero!" Zack said out of nowhere.

Aqua laughed a little. _Right. That._

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	49. Pain

Set in the Land of Departure.

I am sorry about the themes where I imply something, but it isn't quite clear.  
Like, _Shield V2.0_. And I think _Opposite V2.0_, too. Among others, I'm sure.  
Those are failures on my part. Hahaha! Sorry about that.

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XCIV…  
**Pain** (V1.0)

Terra hissed in pain as he fell on his back, having failed to dodge the Master's strike.

"I don't want to train anymore…" he said.

"Giving up already?" Master Eraqus asked.

"It hurts…" Terra grumbled, forcing himself to sit up.

Master Eraqus sighed. "Terra, you do not know pain until you see someone you love get hurt. Understand?"

For some reason, those words made Terra turn towards the opposite end of the training hall, where Aqua was practicing magic. She smiled at him.

Terra clenched his fists and pushed himself to stand, holding his Keyblade ready. "I understand," he said.

* * *

**A/N **Terra and Aqua are very young in this theme.  
And poor Terra has been training all day. Or, rather, that's what I imagined. Hahaha!  
Sorry, Terra. I torture you a lot, don't I...?

* * *

XCIV…  
**Pain** (V2.0)

"I know, okay?" Ven snapped.

"I was only trying to help," Aqua murmured.

"I don't need help," he answered, reassuming his fighting stance and attempting to cast the spell again.

"Okay," Aqua whispered and she left.

As soon as she was gone, Terra – who had been watching – walked up to Ven.

"You should apologize," he said.

"For what?"

"Sometimes you say hurtful things, Ven. And sometimes you're hurting Aqua."

Ven frowned. "But she didn't look hurt."

Terra sighed. "I know, but trust me; she's hurting. It'll take a few years before you learn how to tell when she's in pain."

* * *

**A/N **Yeah, Ven, you say hurtful things sometimes...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	50. Feather

Set in the Land of Departure.

I was kind of surprised I was able to write these drabbles using literal feathers.  
For the first one, just imagine whoever you want with Aqua.  
Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XCV…  
**Feather** (V1.0)

They were both breathless, clutching remnants of his pillows. He was on the floor, having fallen off the bed. Aqua was laughing at him, still safe, standing atop his sheets.

"Looks like I win," she said.

He looked up at her, intending to make a snarky retort, but his breath caught in his throat and his body froze. Aqua stood in a flurry of white feathers, her cheeks flushed from the exertion during the pillow fight, her eyes shimmering with thrill. And she looked... Beautiful. Mesmerizing. Angelic.

She tilted her head slightly, asking, "Are you okay?"

He blinked, awestruck. "Yeah..."

* * *

**A/N **So who did you think that was? Hahaha!

* * *

XCV…  
**Feather** (V2.0)

"Aqua!" Ven shouted, barging into her room.

Hearing his distress, Aqua frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ventus showed her a baby bird. "I found him outside. He can't fly."

"He must've fallen from the nest." She studied the bird. It was miraculously unhurt. "He's just a baby; he hardly has feathers yet."

"What do I do?"

"Put him back where he belongs."

"The nest?"

She nodded.

"But he wanted to escape."

"Ven, little birds must earn their wings before they can leave the nest. Otherwise, they'll fall."

Ventus narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to teach me something, aren't you?"

Aqua laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	51. Chain

Set in the Land of Departure.

Five to go!  
Or four, if you won't count this one.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XCVI…  
**Chain** (V1.0)

"Aqua!"

The girl looked down to see her Master, who was clearly distressed. "Get down from there!"

Aqua frowned. "I can't…"

How she even made it onto those gold chains in the first place was beyond Master Eraqus. He propelled himself upwards with an Aero spell, took her into his arms, and brought her safely to the ground. "Never do that again! What could have possessed you to…!"

"Terra…" she mumbled, upset.

"What do you mean?"

She pointed at something and Master Eraqus turned to look. On the other golden chain was Terra, grinning as he shouted, "I win, Aqua!"

* * *

**A/N **They are quite young in this theme, and Terra is such a bad influence. Hahaha!  
I enjoyed writing this one.

* * *

XCVI…  
**Chain** (V2.0)

"Sometimes, I wonder if I belong with them…" Aqua murmured softly as she stood with Master Eraqus, watching Terra and Ventus spar.

The Master smiled. "Without you, Aqua, they will fall apart."

Aqua frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Think of them as sky and earth," the Master explained. "They never meet; not even the highest mountains touch the heavens. The one thing that connects them is water; rising from the earth and falling from the sky in an endless, enduring cycle. Like three links of a chain, you lie in between. You do not simply belong, Aqua, you _connect _them."

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	52. Beach

Set in a world of your choice (one with a beach) and the Land of Departure.

I miss writing.  
How long has this hiatus been going on?  
*groan*

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

XCVII…  
**Beach** (V1.0)

"Now that's sad," Terra said as they were overlooking the beach.

"What is?" Aqua asked.

"See how the waves are teasing the shore like that? Back and forth, back and forth, driving him crazy. It's mean," he muttered in a slightly annoyed, but thoroughly serious tone.

Aqua smiled. "You've got it all wrong, Terra. The waves are simply trying to get closer, trying to hold onto him. The shore is being cruelly unresponsive."

Terra smirked, catching her drift. "Well, what should the shore do then?"

"That, I think, should be obvious," Aqua murmured, blushing a little. "He should catch her."

* * *

**A/N **They are at a beach somewhere, I'm thinking on a field trip with Master Eraqus or something. Hahaha~!  
And they are just a bit younger for this theme.

* * *

XCVII…  
**Beach** (V2.0)

Aqua walked into his bedroom, carrying a small box labeled_ Beach._

He stared at her blankly as she approached. "Hi, Ven," she said warmly. "I have something to show you."

She opened the box. It was half full of sand, and an assortment of seashells. "There are many worlds out there," she told him. "Someday, you'll get to visit them."

She pulled out a sizable seashell and held it to his ear. "Hear that?" she asked him. "That is the sound of the sea."

Aqua could've sworn she saw the beginning of a smile.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you the_ Forest."_

* * *

**A/N **This happens a short time after Ven wakes up from his coma.**  
**It was inspired by this one project I did for school...

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	53. Dream Come True

Set in the Land of Departure.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XCVIII…  
**Dream Come True** (V1.0)

It was nothing short of a dream come true. Aqua never falls asleep outside; it was a Ven thing.

Today, though, their roles were reversed. She was sleeping; lying slightly curled on the grass, her head on his lap, his fingers laced through her hair. And he was so ecstatic about it that if he weren't cradling her, he would've been bouncing.

Unfortunately, she'd been sleeping for an hour and the sun had already set. So, quite reluctantly, Ven gently shook her awake. "Aqua… We should go..."

She stirred, mumbling, "Five more minutes..."

Ven wished she had asked for ten.

* * *

XCVIII…  
**Dream Come True** (V2.0)

Aqua was a dream come true. She was the perfect apprentice. She was obedient, gifted and intelligent, and she had a heart of light.

But there were times when Master Eraqus felt that she was too perfect. He sometimes felt as though there was nothing he could pass on to her that would make her better, nothing he could do to actually be what he should be: her _teacher._

And sometimes, that led him to unintentionally neglect her, in favor of Terra. But what could he do? Why focus on the perfect apprentice, when the other one needed him more?

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	54. Victory

Set in the Land of Departure.

Just one last Chapter to go.  
It's kind of hard to believe that this is almost over. Hahaha!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

_

* * *

_

XCIX…  
**Victory **(V1.0)

It was a small, wooden, heart-shaped pin; engraved with the words _Aqua's # 1_. And, technically, it was worthless. But for Terra and Ventus, it was priceless.

Originally, it was a token Aqua gave the younger apprentice when he won against Terra for the first time. Since then, it changed ownership often. The rule was whichever of them made Aqua happiest at the moment would win the badge.

They did everything they could to win, but they kept their game a secret. And Aqua never figured out why they were so competitive or why they looked triumphant when she smiles.

* * *

XCIX…  
**Victory **(V2.0)

_Terra… Failed…?_

Aqua tried hard not to look at Terra as the results of the Exam were announced. She didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, nor did she want him to see the hurt in hers.

Her heart was breaking, her breathing became shallow. It took every ounce of willpower to remain standing attentively and not bring her hand to her aching chest.

She knows she should be ecstatic and proud; she was a Master now. But to make her accept this honor while her best friend fell short…

This was not a victory. This was torture.

* * *

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


	55. End

Set in the Land of Departure and nowhere in particular.

I wish I had more of these themes, I really do.  
I think I want this to end far less than you do. Hahaha!  
Oh, and thanks, _WishingDreamer5_, (and the rest of you who reacted about my being on hiatus).  
'Cause you made me wish I had extra themes even more.  
That was not a sarcastic thanks. I am being sincere. Hahaha! I truly am.

Turning this into two hundred themes would have been so awesome!  
And this would've been fun to do during my hiatus, since writing mini-one-shots don't take up much time.

But we have reached the end and I don't want to torture you any further.  
I mean, I have already extended this by eleven extra drabbles! Sorry about that.  
I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

By the way, for the second version of _End_, feel free to imagine whoever you want.  
And, yes, even Vanitas. Hahaha!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts or that Quote below the Title] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**A HUNDRED NIGHTS WITH HER**

_Water is the best of all things._

* * *

C…  
**End** (V1.0)

"Enough!" Aqua shouted.

Terra and Ventus were surprised at the volume of her voice, and flustered that she caught them arguing again.

"Your fights over me have gone far enough!" she said. "Can't you reach a compromise?"

"Compromising just means no one gets what they really want," Terra argued. Ven nodded.

Aqua took a deep breath. "Then let this be the end of it. I love you both, equally," she said as calmly as she could. "Neither one more than the other."

Terra and Ven turned to each other.

"I love her more!"  
"No! I do!"

Aqua could only sigh.

* * *

**A/N **Guess who said _"I love you more!" _and who said _"No! I do!" _Hahaha!

* * *

C…  
**End** (V2.0)

Loving Aqua was like fighting a never-ending battle. It created a universe of conflict that was even harder to settle than the war between light and darkness.

He wants to love her, but is he supposed to?  
Should he tell her, or should he not?  
Would she love him back, or tear him down?  
Should he stop himself, or just give in?

He knows that the only way out is to confess his feelings and find out hers. But it would be the end of him if she says no. And he would rather fight forever than risk hearing that.

* * *

**A/N **So... Who did you think that was?

* * *

**END  
**Thank you for joining me on these hundred (plus eleven) nights with Aqua.  
Until next time!

**Thank You.**

Special Thanks  
Achalys / acrasia95 / Annie  
Ars Silentium / auara351 / Axrat  
BubbleMonkey97 / DarkMoonPrincessAzara / Delirious Doll  
einherjar31 / eolhcsullivan452 / ezgoer  
Hannah / HeartOfChaos / hokage333 / JoyDollie  
Kiaxet / Kori no Tsubasa / korovee / Krivoklatsko  
LightBloom / LILMISSS / Lucia Clementia  
Maneki Neko / MayukoMorita / MonMonCandie  
neko-neko-aishizu / NinjaSheik  
Penamesolen / PracticalDreamer / purrrple1  
rainismysunshine / retroactive  
seasaltbreeze / serenbach / Shadowblitz  
ShinobiMatt / Skitty 2004 / socrazyimsane  
Starry Requiem / surfingfiend2685wolfqueen  
TheBeginingsEnd / WishingDreamer5 / xXKiraXx / zenbon zakura

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
